Ode à la Lune
by Palatium
Summary: Ou comment Rolf Scamander est-il tombé amoureux de Luna Lovegood ...


Salut à toi lecteur !

Je me présente : Palatium , toute nouvelle adepte de la fanfiction ... et qui se lance enfin dans la publication de ses histoires ! Voilà , maintenant j'ai un peu ( beaucoup ) le trac et j'espère vraiment que cette fic vous plaira. Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques ( formulées poliement ) et si vous pouviez me donner vos avis ça serait très gentil !

Sur ce ... enjoy !

* * *

><p>Terrien. Minable petit point. D'en bas je lorgnais les étoiles filantes qui valsaient dans la nuit noire, les figurantes du théâtre d'un soir. Sous le ciel de la Nébuleuse, je les prenais ces fausses petites mystérieuses, leur chuchotant à l'oreille galanteries sur galanteries ou galanteries sur conneries, après tout c'est la même. Lèvres carmins, boucles sauvages, dessous de satin et parfum suave, de la jupe provocante à l'innocent décolleté, une main hésitante ou une langue déchaînée. La plaquer contre un mur, un cri de plaisir dans l'alcôve d'une voiture, son corps nu allongé, agrippant l'herbe du terrain de Quiditch, se cambrant de désir su la table d'une salle désaffectée.<p>

Orgasme, osmose, plénitude, septième ciel, rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. Pour elles. Mais moi, je continue et je joue encore et encore un rôle que je connais par cœur, ce rôle qui me va bien, celui de l'arnaqueur. Arnaque-cœur.

Mais voilà, des connards nous ont menti et le ciel n'est pas infini. Je tournais en rond et je voulais de nouvelles proies, différentes, indifférentes, je voulais de nouveaux horizons et je n'ai vu que toi. Pourtant la Lune, je te détestais. Toi avec ta bouille irrésistible qui me gueule qu'elle est inaccessible. Avec ta dégaine de bohème qui attire les regards sur tes courbes obscènes. Avec tes jambes galbées par ta robe dénudées et l'arabesque pulpeuse de tes hanches scandaleuses. Sur tes épaules, se balancent une dentelle de cheveux emmêlés que tu secoues pour masquer ce parfum envoutant, au creux de ton cou, qui se fait trop pressant. Surtout oppressant. Envahissante. Tu es ici. Là-bas. Partout. Tel un caillou dans ma chaussure, tu pourris ma vie. Tel un appel à la luxure, tu pourris mes nuits.

Sensuelle, tu chatouilles de tes dents ta lèvre charnue qui rougie de cette étreinte charnelle. Ta beauté désinvolte survole le monde dont tu t'enivres de tes yeux clairs qui dérivent. Instables, ils dégustent la vie dans un tourbillon infini qui les rend intouchables. Pourtant, il t'arrive de t'arrêter, lors d'un détour vers le sol, où tu découvre tes chaussures oubliées. Remuant tes orteils sur la pierre glacée, tu penches la tête avec délice, laissant ricocher contre les murs ton rire de gamine, séductrice. J'ai envie de te frapper. Pour te montrer à quel point je te déteste, pour que tu comprennes à quel point tu es grotesque.

Parce qu'en plus tu es lune, luna, lunatique. D'aguicheuse tu deviens vite sérieuse, avec ton air gravoche, celui des jolies mioches. Tu réfléchis, te retournes l'esprit, arborant entre tes orbes bleues une petite ride qui te rend si crédible. Après une réponse étonnante, tu abandonnes cette danse ennuyante parce que tu es une gosse qui préfère les caprices aux quels personne ne résiste. C'est vrai qu'on te cède tout : ta folie, tes envies et tes radis autour du cou. N'importe quoi. Parce qu'en même temps, on chuchote sur ton passage des remarques sarcastiques, la pitié d'un regard trahie par un sourire ironique, toi la petite sauvage on te regarde avec mépris, mais réagis !

Le monde ne te comprend pas, parce que tu es étrange, il ne te contrôle pas, alors tu le déranges. Il te traite de loufoque, mais toi, toi tu t'en moques, l'insondable solitaire, tu t'enfermes dans tes yeux protubérants qui font de toi un mystère et tes lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire indolent. Mais moi je sais que tu rigoles, que tu te fous du nous, que tu te fous de tout. Vas-y, moques toi! Mais dis moi, dis moi pourquoi?

Obsession. Fascination. Ions. Ça c'est chimique, ou plutôt physique, j'sais pas. J'sais plus. Ou seulement que moi, ce sourire angélique, tellement diabolique, je vais te le faire bouffer, tes yeux arrachés et ton masque lacéré. Je vais te détruire, te démolir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que ce qui t'anime et te fais vivre. Je veux te faire sortir de ta mollesse lymphatique. Je veux te voir souffrir de ce monde hypocrite. Enfin on sera pareil, il n'y aura plus entre nous ni la terre ni le ciel.

Mais toi, dangereuse gueule d'ange, tu devines l'intérieur comme tu pénètres les cœur et tu m'as vu arriver, prêt à te détruire, griffes aiguisées. Colère, chagrin, sourire amère? Non, absolument rien. «Au lieu de lutter, laisse-toi couler.» Ce sont les seuls mots que tu m'aies dits. Ils ont fait leur chemin, petit à petit, s'ancrant dans ma main, pour être écrits dans la sable, gagnant mon esprit, pour être gravés dans mon âme. Et puis j'ai changé de vie. Tu as changé ma vie. J'ai enquêté sur ton secret, laissant ta vie me hanter, ton rire m'oppresser et tes gestes me faire chier. Ta vie devint la mienne et je la comprit sans peine.

La Lune, tu attends l'équinoxe, impatiente d'éclipser le Soleil, de dévoiler tes merveilles, mais quel putain de paradoxe : ce que tu veux, c'est montrer aux autres le monde que tu vois mais ce que les autres voient, c'est un monde qui te veut toi. On s'active, on se presse, tu dérives, tu délaisses, on s'attache, on t'accroche, tu t'échappes et te désoles. Non, non tu dis, je ne suis pas à prendre, je ne suis pas à pendre. À jamais incomprise, tu t'enfuis en courant, pieds nus dans la boue et cheveux dans le vent, entraînée par la brise. Libre. Tu veux sentir ton corps en osmose avec la nature, ce corps bercé par ce vent qui perdure. Tu veux sentir ton cœur qui bat contre tes os au rythme des gouttes qui tombent sur ta peau. Belle sauvage, tu danses autour du feu, de mouvements saccadés et ton ombre esseulée. Mais ce feu, c'est celui de tes yeux, là où ta douce folie brille, là où ta rage de vivre scintille. Voilà ce que tu es, une âme rebelle, un esprit bohème. Innocent petit diable, tu es comme de l'art dans ce monde sans musique, dépourvu de tes nuances un peu trop spécifiques.

Tu te glisses dans ta bulle où tout est plus réel que la réalité elle-même et telle un libellule, tu prends ton envol en quittant ce sol.

Petite libellule, bats des ailes, bats et aime. Toujours plus haut. Toujours plus faux.

Petite libellule, toi qui es libre, sens le vent sur ton visage lunaire, sens ton mirage qui t'éloigne de terre.

Alors, il n'y aura plus que toi. Et moi. À l'aube de demain, la première goutte de la rosée du matin me noiera. Enfermé dans cette bulle, je m'échapperai de ce monde qui m'abrutit pour pouvoir te rejoindre, petite libellule, dans ce monde où tu t'épanouis.

Il n'y aura plus que toi et moi. Nous contre les autres. Alors oui, je crois en toi, je crois en tout. Le Ronflak cornu, il existe, j'en suis convaincu, aussi bien que les Nargoles ne sont pas des fariboles. Et on le hurlera dans les rues commerçantes, et dans le _Chicaneur_, on le publiera d'une écriture évidente. La jeunesse aux creux des mains, nous sommes prêts à conquérir ce monde immense qui nous appartiendra dès demain, quand nous confierons nos croyances.

Peut être resterons-nous insaisissables, qui sait? Mais tous deux, âmes intouchables, nous vivrons dans notre idylle, pour ne jamais revenir de notre exil. Notre bulle s'envole, bercée par la nuit, et va rejoindre la Lune qui nous sourit.


End file.
